Chikyuugi ni Nai Kuni
Chikyuugi ni Nai Kuni (地球儀にない国, A Country Not On a Globe) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 01 single. The song is performed by Yuriko Nanao and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Yuriko Mori and is composed as well as arranged by yuxuki waga (fhána). Track List #Rolling△Sankaku (ローリング△さんかく) #Chikyuugi ni Nai Kuni (地球儀にない国) #Inori no Hane (祈りの羽根) #Ruriiro Kingyo to Hanashoubu (瑠璃色金魚と花菖蒲) #Miraikei Dreamer (未来系ドリーマー) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Sore wa densetsu no mori no oku no nazomeita sekai Kono hyoushi o mekureba Nijuugo PEEJI de WAAPU dekiru hazu Me o tojite Shiroi PEGASASU ni hirari tobinoru no Hikaru jikuu no kabe tsukinukete Habatake kaze ni natte EMERARUDO no ano unabara o tobikoete Kimi o sagashi ni yuku Yume no naka de sou yakusoku o shita Niji no kanata suishou no REMURIA Watashi o yobu kimi ni ai ni Tonde yukou Aoi fukurou ga aizu shiteru jouheki no mukou Yogaakeru mae ni Kimi o tasukenakya toraware no ouji Matte ite Mune no ROZAARIO ni negai kakemashou Ishi no tobira datte hiraku yo ne? Hashirou kaze ni natte Ikusen mo no ano heitai ga nemuru ma ni Kimi o sukui ni yuku Ai wa mahou saa kagi wa hiraku yo Yatto aeta kodoku na manazashi Mitsumeatta setsunasa o Wasurenai Kitto aeru ne? Mata kimi ni kitto... Kaze no senshi wa kaeru Chikyuugi ni nai kuni tairiku o tabi shite Moichido ikitai na Habatake kaze ni natte EMERARUDO no ano unabara o tobikoete Kimi o sagashi ni yuku Yume no naka de sou deatta hito ni Niji no kanata suishou no REMURIA Watashi o yobu kimi ni ai ni Tonde yukou Bouken wa mada owaranai |-| Kanji= それは伝説の森の奥の謎めいた世界 この表紙をめくれば 25ページでワープできるはず 目を閉じて 白いペガサスにヒラリ飛び乗るの 光る時空の壁　突き抜けて 羽ばたけ　風になって エメラルドのあの海原を飛び越えて きみを捜しに行く 夢の中で　そう約束をした 虹の彼方　水晶のレムリア わたしを呼ぶ　きみに会いに 飛んで行こう 蒼いフクロウが合図してる　城壁の向こう 夜が明ける前に きみを助けなきゃ　囚われの王子 待っていて 胸のロザリオに願いかけましょう 石の扉だって開くよね？ 走ろう　風になって 幾千ものあの兵隊が眠る間に きみを救いに行く 愛は魔法　さあ鍵は開くよ やっと会えた　孤独なまなざし 見つめ合ったせつなさを 忘れない きっと会えるね？　またきみにきっと… 風の戦士は帰る 地球儀にない国　大陸を旅して もいちど行きたいな 羽ばたけ　風になって エメラルドのあの海原を飛び越えて きみを捜しに行く 夢の中で　そう出逢った人に 虹の彼方　水晶のレムリア わたしを呼ぶ　きみに会いに 飛んで行こう 冒険はまだ終わらない |-| English= It was a world enclosed in a legendary forest If I turn this page, there should be a warp point on the 25th page I close my eyes Riding nimbly on a white pegasus, I break through the wall of space-time Fly and become the wind Cross that emerald-colored sea I'm going to find you Because I promised that in our dreams Beyond the rainbow, crystal Lemuria You call to me, hoping to meet me and I fly A blue owl gives me a sign beyond the castle walls Before day breaks I have to save you, my captive prince So wait for me I cast a prayer to the rosary on my chest It should be able to even open the stone doors, right? Run and become the wind As those thousands of soldiers slumber, I'm on my way to save you Love is the magic that can open any lock I finally meet you, with your lonely eyes I'll never forget the pain in your glance We'll meet again, okay? I definitely will... The warrior of wind returns To a country not on the globe, she travels the continents I want to go again... Fly and become the wind Cross that emerald-colored sea I'm going to find you Because I promised that in our dreams Beyond the rainbow, crystal Lemuria You call to me, hoping to meet me and I fly The adventure isn't over yet Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 01 (sung by: Yuriko Nanao)